


Hunting The Haunted Melody

by Rainbat



Series: Robin AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, More tags will be added later, Original villian character, Probably a little OOC, Save to assume this is alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbat/pseuds/Rainbat
Summary: An unknown enemy sent an invitation to the youngest member of the batfamily. The prize are the lives of the oldest brother and his father.He planned to save them by himself but one of his older brother found out and ended up planning for both of them.Together both brothers accepted the invitation.





	1. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian got himself into a fight with Bruce, and ended up grounded.
> 
> Tim acted weirder than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs), they belong to DC Comics.

"What the he-"

"Damian." Dick cut him mid sentences.  Damian then changed the direction of his murderous glare from his father's to his oldest brother's eyes. Dick just shoot him a disapproving look.

Jason and Tim both stood silently at their respectives place, Tim near the bat computer and Jason leaning against the wall and being the farthest from the dynamic duo plus Dick who were shouting at each other's throat for the past hour. Both didn't bother to try playing peacemaker as that was Dick's job and right now he's the worst peacemaker ever.

 _Damn you Dickiebird, Do your fucking job. I didn't died to get a front row ticket for a shouting match!_ Jason just sighed.

"You're being reckless," Bruce said with his stoic face and menacing pose. 

"Reckless, huh? What so reckless about fighting with three functional limbs when i've clearly save you and your son's sorry asses, father? Tell. Me." If anyone did saw Alfred's disapproving and dissappointed look over Damian's rudeness, they dismissed them as a topic to be pointed on another day. All of them were too stunned with Damian's harsh tone while talking to his father. 

Damian was going to say someything when Bruce's voice echo against the cave wall. "Fine, i'll tell you.You've broken-" "They're not broken." Damian hissed. "You've fractured your wrist," bruce arched one of his eyebrow higher than the other and challenging Damian to correct him again. As Damian remained silent he continued "You've fractured your wrist, hiding other possible injuries that might be fatal, and proceed to jump into a battlefield with thugs that have guns. Guns, Damian. And i know that you don't even have any solid plan when you jump into the fight. You could have died pulling reckless stunts like that," Bruce's voice was suprisingly weak uttering the last line.

"And i'm tired of telling you how i can take care of myself just fine. Thank you very much," Dick glared at Damian for his sarcastic tone.

Why didn't both his father and baby brother lived their life in peace, comforting each other when one of them got injured. Well, it's no secret that they didn't want to play good family act like in his imagination, with hugs and loving gestures, so he didn't expect them to. He just needed them to at least be civil but no, they just had to shout and threw insults (just Damian cause Bruce only threw facts at you, annoyingly) at each other. They managed to fight over everything, well everything involving their nightlife.

Tonight was one of those night. Both Ivy and Penguin had managed to broke out of their respective cells in Arkham and turned two different parts of Gotham into their chaotic playgrounds. They had before decided to let Red Hood patrol with the Robins while Nightwing had one of his rare night, being the original Dynamic Duo again, patroling with Batman. With all things considered they had decided to continue pursuing the villians with their current partner, partners for Red Hood, when they received a called requesting for their appearances from Commisioner Gordon.

Everthing was going just fine. Well, as fine as it could be when you're fighting with living plants and a villian who named himself as a fat bird that couldn't fly, until things didn't go well for Batman and Nightwing. Penguin had decided to go all out this time and armed his pawns, there're at least 40 of them, with arsenal of firearms. Unfortunately, Nightwing had done the math and he couldn't came up with any other conclusion than calling for helped.

The fighting with Ivy had gone pretty well and they would definitely be the winner. That's the advantages of having Red Hood on their side, don't tried to deny it, admit it, the guns help. Robin had decided that the Reds could handle Ivy as she was delivering a few last attacks before she goes down (got to admit, that bitch tough), he had swung himself from Robinson Park to the old factory near the city boundary where Penguin had set his camp there.

With Robin's help, they managed to get half of the thugs on the ground in fifteen minutes and finished them all in rather short time when the Reds had joined the fight. Penguin also managed to get himself caught by Batman after Red Hood had put a bullet through his leg, while he didn't approve the bullet, he was wise enough to admit, again don't tried to deny it, the guns help. They had successfully returned both villians back to Arkham with no casualties on both civilian and vigilante's sides, thankfully.

They had good night, finished patrol with a few small cut that doesn't need stiches (that's good cause stiches mean bad and they hurts) and few bruises here and there. They were all lead back to the cave, including Red Hood who in a good mood himself to agreed to spend the night at the manor.

But all good things will came to an end. The good night end when Bruce had found out Damian had swung himself across half Gotham with 'not-broken',  _only_ fractured wrist, crashed into the fight on pure will only, (he can bet all his fortune that Damian didn't even think for a second when he kicked a thug who was aiming his gun at Nightwing's back, square on the face. Yup he saw them clearly. He also the reason Damian didn't ended up with a bullet through his thick skull as he had been the one who disarmed the thug that aiming for Robin's head. Huh, like he gonna let him take his aim that easy) and somehere in his son's bright mind had let him decided that it was a great decision to also hid his bullet wound, a bullet had grazed his thigh (deep enough that they're need to be stitched, and stiches were bad). The fight had begun with Batman poor choices of words;  _"hiding you injuries were **foolish** act Damian", _ and Damian short temper didn't help either. They even managed to get on each other's nerves all the way through Alfred treating to Damian's injuries.

"You're grounded for a week."

"You can't ground me," Damian clenched his fist so hard his knuckled were white against his tanned skin. 

"I'm your father, you're being reckless and i will and i can ground you son."

"What is wrong with you?! I didn't do anything wrong to be punish by you," Damian bawled at Bruce and stepped forward until he's just a step away from his father. Bruce stiffly said, "you hide your injuries, that's wrong Damian."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Fighting with injuries? I got punished for that? I've been fighting with broken bones and open wounds against opponents that way more deadly than those untrained fools since i was five, and you're talking about disadvantages, consequences for fighting with injuries with me now. Are you kidding me?!"

The cave was deadly silent with only the sound of bats echo every few seconds, they were shocked at Damian's declaration. Damian was not supposed to have the skill to fight in pain, and the age didn't help either, although Damian was fifteen now, and knowing he's been doing them since five, they just make thing worst. He should be skilled in drawing and any other normal thing that doesn't play with life and death, and the family will gladly encourage him but damn the League for teaching their youngest such disturbing skill.

Bruce held his gaze on his son before sidestepped him and headed to the stairs that lead into the manor. He said past his shoulder, "No patrol and leaving the manor for two weeks. You're grounded." Alfred gave Dick a light pat on the shoulder before following his son, who probably sufferring a massive headache for his grandson's rage.

Dick sighed deeply before stepping closer to Damian. "That's uncalled for, don't you think?" Damian glared at him from the corner of his eyes and then loudly stomping his feet heading to his bedroom. Dick proceeded to trail behind his baby brother but stopped when Tim called his name.

"I don't think you should go after him Dick." Shocked was the right word to respond to Timmy's words. Why did he, Damian's favourite brother (Damian never said that but of course he's the favourite right? Damian hated Tim and Jason's a jerk. He's the best candidate for the title) should not talk to his upset littlest brother? "What? Why can't i talk to him? Come on Tim, he's upset and needs comfort right now."

"Yeah right, demon brat's not upset Dickiebird. He's currently melting the whole manor with his rage, can't you feel the heat? I'm sweating right now," Jason sneered and walked away from the wall. 

"That's caused by your fesyen sense Jason. Get out of the leather and you'll be fine." Tim deadpanned and Jason lips twitched upward, "Wow, you're so funny Timbo." 

Ignoring Jason, Tim shuffled to get closer to Dick, "yes he's upset and your involvement in that argument just now will only make it worst if you try to baby him."

"I'm not babying him, i just want to comfort him. Are you telling me you're gonna let our little brother being upset and stressed all night? Plus, he's hurt Timmy," Jason snorted at Dick's mother hen attitude but he kept the mockery to himself. He would teased him another day cause right now, damn Dick's older brother acts had got into him, he's pretty worried for the demon brat's mental state. He's probably frying his own brain right now.

"I know, but with your involvement and your comforting style, don't you think you will only make it worst?" It sound more like a statement than a question to him and wow, that's hurt, a little bit.

"What do you mean by my comforting style, Timmy?" Sensing he might had hurt his brother's feeling, Tim answered him quickly. "No don't get me wrong Dick. It just... you're comforting other's with physical affection and you know how Damian wanted to be seen as strong and tough, mostly at times like this. Come on, he barely tolerate those gestures when he's in his good mood and i bet you will get your hand cut if you ever try to hug him now."

Dick found it hard to argue when all the things that Tim said were all true. He ended up with his face in his hands. 

Dick deeply sighed and then he mumbled against his palm, "then, what do i do now Timmy?"

"Let me go talk to him."

That got Tim both of his brother's full attention and Jason's; "did you got hit with one of Ivy's weird poison and i didn't notice that and the effects were delayed till now and said effects make you way weirder than Ivy?"

Tim rolled his eyes and supressed the urge to bang his brother's heads together and damn, that would be funny. But one of them was Jason and Tim value his life, so no thanks. "Close your mouth Dick. I know Damian and i, we are.. . not the best brothers among us four but we have long past the time where we wanted to paint each other's blood on the wall each time we ended up in the same room. So have a little faith in us, will you?" Tim said with a small smile, silently hoping he had convinced Dick.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt your feeling. But, are you sure, Timmy?" Dick looked apologetic.

"Well, considering i'm the genius and the sane one in the family, i definitely am the best candidate to cool down the little demon," Tim said with a smirk.

"Huh, i though i'm the sane one." That earned Jason unamused looks and unison snorted from both his older and younger brother. 

"I think i missed the memo. Oh yeah, you're Damian's smartass older brother..." he ruffled Tim's hair and received a 'hey!' from the younger boy, "...i am the awesome, badass, undead, combinations of those three with additions of few other cool stuffs-older brother and Dickie is the idiot one." Jason ended with a small chucked.

"Why am i the idiot one," at that, both younger brothers laughed at Dick's whining and his ridiculous 'kicked puppy eyes' look.

"Hhaha..well..as amusing as this conversation is, i do believe i should go check on demon. He could be bawling his eyes out and i don't wanna miss that backmailing material," Tim climbed the stairs and headed to Damian's room, along the way he made a mental note to stop by his room and change into pyjamas. 

"Alright Dickiebird, were're goin to grab some of Alfred's amazing midnight snacks. I'm starving i feel like dying again," Jason laughed when Dick hit his biceps hard. Dick followed after Jason to the kitchen.  _Relax Dick. They're gonna be alright. Damian's not ten anymore and Tim's an adult. They can be civil for one night right? Right? Oh my god, please be nice to each other, Dami, Timmy..._ should he expected blood and sword on the wall, or one or both his younger brothers unconcious, he pretended he never think of those posibilities tonight. Shoved all that bad thought under the batmobile! (huh, that's a pretty weird statement right there).

[]

Tim didn't bother knocked as he know the occupant in the room had been expecting him. 

"You're late." Came Damian short greeting from under the comforter. He was 100% buried underneath the comforter leaving only the outline of a body visible to naked eyes. Tim rolled his eyes for good measures and proceeded sitting on the edge of the matress. 

"Did you feel bad?" Tim asked, shaking his little brother's leg through the comforter.

"Those feeling are deem unnecessary for this situation," Damian stiffly answered. Voice slightly different for having the comforter pressed on his face. "Right caused you're too superior than any other kids to feel bad after picking a fight with your father."

"Shut up Drake before i proceed separating your mouth from your person."

"Okay chill. Now that you've succeed getting yourself grounded, ready for the next phase?" Tim had already pulled the armchair closer to the bed and proceeded sitting on it, laptop on his lap and reading glass perched on his nose.

Damian pushed aside his comforter revealing a sulking teenager under it, he spared a glare on Tim before aiming his glare to the innocent ceiling and clicked his tounge, "i'm born ready Drake."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird man hanging from the ceiling, demanded for his participation in his stupid plan.
> 
> Damian so not impressed, there's damn hole on his ceiling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs), they belong to DC Comics.

_"Wake up Little Bat."_

_Damian tensed, he heard the voice loud and clear. Damian was sleeping, but he's a light sleeper, even the smallest sound of Alfred the cat's footstep could wake him from sleep._

_He opened his eyes slowly, body tensed sensing he's not alone in his bedroom that night. He was met with a man wearing dark body armor and gas mask hanging from his ceiling. Their faces were separated by only few inches._

_Still lying on his bed, Damian spoke breaking the silence between them. "Who're you?"_

_Due to the mask, Damian could not see the man's face. The masked man tilted his head a little, he then made a humming sound before he dropped his body and slammed his face on Damian's. Damian hardly flinched by the sudden attack, he reacted fast. Hand slipped from under the blanket and disappear under his pillow. In swift movement, Damian aimed his knife to the man's jugular but his attack only slice through the air as the man had move himself away from Damian and closer to the ceiling. Only then Damian saw the wire the man's hanging to and the hole on his ceiling._

_Damian was no longer lying on the bed but he sat crouched on it. He was about to jump and attack again when the man spoke with a voice that he was sure altered by a communication device. "You're invited, Damian Wayne Al-Ghul."_

_Damian froze. No one who knew him as a Wayne should refer him as Al-Ghul in the same sentence._

_"Who. Are. You." Damian asked with the perfect imitation of Batman's voice._

_"You'll play my game, Batsy. But not today, i'll come back for you, the same time as today, and you'll want to be present in this room when i come or there will be consequences."_

_"And what make you think i'll want to include myself in your pathetic game in the first place?" Still in his Batman's voice, Damian raised his knife a little higher. If he couldn't stab the intruder due to distance between them, he would throw the knife instead._

_Damian shuddered when the man suddenly let out a laugh. It sound weirdly familiar, like hearing Jason laughed while he's wearing his red helmet, but at the same time he knew that he's not Jason._

_"Oh you will want to join this," the man suddenly sliding down the wire and stopped in front of Damian, returning their position like when Damian was still lying down, face dangerously close to him._ _"I got your father and big brother's lives as the prize for the winner. Interesting isn't it? You don't want to let someone else win, would you?"_

_"You think i'll believe you're capable to prepare such prize?"_

_"Hmmm... we'll see. But i'm sure you'll play my game. You just can't say no to this even if you want."_

_Damian was going to argue, saying he would never do such a stupid thing as playing game with some weird man coming from the ceiling. But a sudden bright light stopped him, the hole on his ceiling was glowing and he could see the swirling motion formed in it. It almost look like the zeta tube when it was activated._

_The man disappeared through it, (yup, definitely a zeta tube), before the hole itself disappeared and returning his ceiling back to normal._

_It happened so fast, one moment he saw the light and then both man and light disappeared, Damian barely had time to blink._

_Damian was still glaring his ceiling in his dark bedroom before the door suddenly opened from the outside. Out of pure instinct and frustration from what just happen, Damian threw the knife that still in hand to whoever was at the door. The sound of the knife embedded itself into the wooden door as the unwelcomed visitor dodged the flying knife echo in the silence._

_"What was that for demon." Tim let out a breath of relieve that it's the door instead of his face that caught Damian's knife._

_"-Tt- for what reason you decided to make your unworthy self presence in my bedroom Drake." Damian asked dryly. He doesn't really care for the reason of Tim'_ _s sudden visit as he had a more important question to be answered, definitely about the mistery masked man._

_"I heard everything," and that caught Damian's attention in a flash. He frowned at Tim._

_"The invitation. The game. The prize. I heard your conversation with whoever that was in your room just now."_

_Tim closed the bedroom door after flipping the lamp switch on the wall and moved closer towards the bed. Damian was still half sitting half crouched on the bed. He eyed waryly, the frown still there._

_Tim sat infront of him with a safe distance between them (you'll never knew when a certain demon going to attack you when your name end with 'Drake', so better safe than sorry people), and silently made himself comfortable. "I'll help you," he said._

_"Are you suggesting me participate in whatever stupid game that make father and Grayson as prizes? Are you out o-"_

_Tim didn't let Damian finished his word, "Dick was attacked."_

_Damian's whole posture changed, his shoulder stiffen and his back straighten at Tim's words. He didn't spoke again but his eyes searching for hints of lies on Tim, he found nothing._

_"Dick called earlier. Said that someone cut his line when he's swinging from his apartment. Said someone showed himself as Dick barely able to catch a nearby lamp post before rolling on the ground, he's not injured by the way. He said there's a man standing on the buliding across him. A light appeared and he vanished in it. I saw light from under your door and with the content from the conversation earlier, Damian, he's probably not lying when he said you can't say no even if you want."_

_Damian didn't move and he would forever denied it if anyone ever said he's scared (he's scared actually). Damian lowered his eyes to glare at his blanket like said blanket just made an attempt to strangle him. "I'll have to play the game," he whispered to himself._

_He doesn't want to follow an enemy's order but he knew that he didn't have any choice. If the man was able to sneak on Grayson, then Damian would never risked him and father's lives more by simply ignoring the enemy._

_Damian tensed when a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and locked eyes with Tim's. "WE will play the game."_

_"What?"_

_Tim smiled._

_"You heard me demon spawn. I'm not letting you do this alone. We will protect Bruce and Dick together."_

_"Drak-"_

_"No Damian. You're doing this with me or i'll tell B and Dick about the threat." Damian almost shouted when he said, "are you out if your mind? They will try to catch him and risked their lives by ignoring the fact that they're the enemy's target! They're gonna get themselves killed."_

_"I know. Lower you voice demon," Tim hissed. Damian growled at him._

_"That's why i'm gonna keep this away from them. We have experiences with this kinda of threat and you're right, telling them will only rile them up."_

_"I will do this alone." Damian declared._

_"No."_

_"I am invited Drake."_

_"He didn't said you can't bring company."_

_"We don't know what type of dangerous game that man propose me to enter you embecile."_

_"Uh-huh did i sense concern in that statement," Tim smirked and that earned him a punch on his shoulder. Ouch, little demon strong._

_"I'm not risking father's blaming me if you die while playing some stupid game Drake."_

_"And i'm not risking losing my brother playing that stupid game when i can prevent them from happening," Tim didn't even hesistated saying that and there was air of sincerity in his voice that stopped Damian from stating that they were not brothers. Seeing Damian didn't attacked him for declaring that he was Tim's little brother, Tim smiled a genuine smile (who thought that demon's shocked face over his declaration was so satisfying, though it was sad that Damian so shocked knowing Tim really think of him as his little brother. What a stupid little brother)._

_"Let's start planning how to make sure you and i can stay in your room the whole night without raising their suspicious," Damian nodded stiffly._

_Tim lightly pat his little brother's head and amazingly still having his hand intacted._

_"We'll be okay. Don't worry," Tim whispered._

[]

"You got yourself grounded for two weeks," Damian glared at Tim and Tim smirked, "...and i'll be your babysitter."

"What the hell Drake," Damian threw his pillow but easily intercepted by Tim's leg, kicking it midair. Damian Tt-ed and Tim snorted.

"You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	3. Told You Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim's plan managed to get them alone in the empty manor.
> 
> But he forgot to expect the unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I didn't own any of the character (unless mentioned OCs) they belong to DC Comics

"Good morning family," Dick greeted Jason and Alfred who were preparing breakfast in the kitchen, between his yawn.

"Good morning to you too, Master Richard," said Alfred at the same time Jason mumbled something that Dick was so sure sounds like 'not your family', under his breath. Dick knew better than to comment on Jason's half-hearted harsh morning greeting, so he settled on hugging his younger brother from behind (he got elbowed on the gut. Ouch!).

"Hey Jay," Dick glanced around and sat on the kitchen stool, lying his head on his folded arms. Jason hummed in reply, hands didn't stop moving, chopping the carrots into small dices, also some chicken and then breaking the eggs into the bowls. He's making his special seasoned omelettes for breakfast, he knew Alfred had already baked some bread to be eaten with the soup he prepared just now but heh, he wanted some egg this morning so he's _going to get_ some.

But more of a secret to him and he'd sworn not going to tell anyone, he's making them because he knew the younger siblings of his enjoyed them, of course an omelette for Damian was one without chicken in it. Who could have guessed, cooking for his brothers and seeing them fighting each other just to get more of it, it's a pretty warm feeling.

"Tim didn't returned to his room last night."

"So?" Jason raised an eyebrow, honestly he didn't see any problem in that. 

Dick rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He was unsure how to say his worry because he himself knew it was unnecessary, he already knew that their younger brothers no longer _kids_. Jason patiently waited for Dick to snap out of his thought and started giving answer to his question. Jason's sigh caught Dick's attention. 

"He slept in Damian's room." 

"He did?"

"Yup, i did." Both Dick and Jason turned toward the new voice, Tim was standing there, with messed bed hair and still clad in his pyjamas.

Dick smile grew on his face, "looks like my worries are for nothing." "Nope. It means something. I got attacked with pillows." Tim rubbed his eyes to clear away the fog of sleep, he wasn't even looking when he reached for the coffee maker. Tim settled himself on the stool with a cup of fresh brewed coffee, oh how he loved his life (he means the coffee of course). "That's a good news. Pillows are harmless."

Tim glared, _like_ actually 99% perfect imitation of Batglare, the 1% lost was totally cause by his bed hair (it decrease the intimidating effects). "Yeah right. Harmless. Yeah, yay, who're you tryin' to deceive Dick? There's knife in his pillow." 

Jason snickered while Dick looked totally defeated. "Ughh... and here i thought you guys have actually become brothers." 

"They're already brothers." Jason offered Tim a plate full with omelettes that was gladly accepted.

"No, we're not." Tim denied with mouth full of breakfast. Dick just sighed but the smile still plastered on his face, guess a pillow fight was better than having batarangs on the wall (Alfred would be furious and no sane living things would wanted to make Alfred mad).

Fifteen minutes later Damian came into the kitchen. He silently sat besides Dick and started eating his breakfast. 

Dick was about to say something when Bruce came into view in full suit. "Hey B, office on Sunday?" Jason and Tim turned to look at Bruce. Bruce hummed in between sipping his cup of coffee.

"No, i'm going to Tokyo in an hour. There's some problem and they demand me to be there." Bruce explained, "and i'll be taking Afred with me this time."

"What? Wow... and here i thought i'll be eating healthy food if i stay at the manor." Tim said in mock disappointed. 

"You're staying here? For how long?" Bruce asked and Tim gave him a bored look. 

"Seriously B?" Bruce raised an eyebrow, the universal sign for asking silent question of 'what?'. "You asked me to stay here so that i can help you with the gun smuggling case and W.E new project."

It take half a second before Bruce nodded, taking another long sip from his cup. They ate breakfast in peace, with some small conversation. Jason agreed to stay in the manor, only to keep his brothers alive (cause _family of world's greatest detective_   _guys!_ But none of them could cook shit! Damian actually pretty _okay_ , passable to be left alone, he's not going to die from starving. He and Jason sometimes baked together so Jason knew he's... not bad, but still Jason was a better cook, heh! Dick and Tim? It's painful to be talked about, in Jason's opinion, they're failure of human being and how could that be? He's supossed to be the failure in the family. Cereal and coffee? Ughhh... he felt like shooting them for still breathing).

None of them saw that Damian had finished eating and there's a ghost of smile on his face as he's sipping his tea. Wait, none of them _except_ the world's greatest detective.

Alfred cleared his throat before speaking, "Master Bruce, we need to get going now." "Alright, so..." all his sons attention except Damian, were now focused on him, "...be careful on patrol and Dick, make sure Damian stay in the manor."

The air suddenly felt cold as Damian slammed his cup on the table, lucky him the cup didn't break. Damian glared dagger at Bruce. 

Dick gave him a weak smile before turned back to Bruce. He scratched his inner arm and nodded, "hmm yeah. I'll do that..." 

[]

"Hey, short stack."

And a batarang came flying to Jason's head, he caught it easily. "Where do you think you're going?" 

Damian, who already in his full Roboin uniform, folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "You lil shit," Jason smirked and grabbed him by his hood and suprisingly, Damian let himself being manhanddled towards the batcomputer.

"Wing," Dick spun around his chair. "Your little bird here tryin' to sneak out."

Sighed, Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, "Dami, you heard B this morning right?"

Damian scoffed. "You're not going out tonight. You still grounded." 

Damian looked away. Tim who just finished changing, came to stand besides Jason. They looked at the certain pair of brother among them with amused looks, Dick sounded almost desperate trying to explain that he was just following Bruce's order and Damian either looked away everytime Dick got into his line of view or clicked his tounge at Dick's words.

Tim clapped his hands to get some attention, "how 'bout tonight only you and Jay go on patrol. I'll stay here and watch over demon brat."

Jason eyed him suspiciously but before he could questioned him, a chair flying towards Tim and him. Both of them barely managed to avoid getting a chair slammed to their face. Jason turned his head so fast he might gave himself whiplash. "What was that for, Damian?!"

"I don't need someone to watch over me," he said it calmly.

"And the _fucking flying chair_?" Jason's voice still barely below a shout. Damian snorted, "they represent my thought."

"What the hell," Jason looked at the cave ceiling, silently muttering something about crazy younger brother. 

"Okay that's it. You're staying home tonight." Dick put on his domino mask.

"No."

Not looking at Damian, he said the same thing again.

"I'm not staying home. I'm Robin and i _will_ be going out tonight."

"No, you're grounded Robin."

"-Tt- you need me out there!"

"I don't need a Robin who can't follow orders, flying without supervision out there!"

Damian's eyes widen and Dick who realised he just bring out Damian's greatest insecurity, looked horrified at Damian's shocked expression. He knew Damian always felt insecure about himself and being trusted... he learned it the hard way from Bruce and the League, he needed to earn it. And for Dick to say that he was not allowed out there without supervision, it's like saying he didn't trust Damian to be out there alone. Saying that he didn't trust him.

Damian clenched his hands on his sides. Jason and Tim looked at each other, unsure of what to do. 

"Dami, i-" 

And Damian was gone. Dick followed his little brother who just ran back into the manor with his eyes. He sighed deeply, fingers running through his hair.

_Why did i said that. Oh Dami, i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you._

Tim patted his back slowly, Jason looked at the stairs where Damian just disappeared, then back to Dick. "What is wrong with him?"

Tim shrugged. "Puberty?" Jason talked again, didn't bother to get his question answered, hands playing with his gun holster. "I mean look at that. He's weird. One time he's all fire and hell, angry without any reason and then there's something like those fucking chairs. And look at that just now, he never ran away like that." 

"Yeah, you're right," Dick couldn't help but agreed. Damian was... not Damian lately. Maybe Jason's right, puberty. And he's fifteen, that would make sense.

After that, both older brothers left for patrol, leaving Tim to watch over Damian. Tim gathered his belt and some techs. He didn't bother to change his uniform before leaving the cave to go to Damian's room.

[]

The bedroom door was opened when Tim reached the room. _Oh shit! Damian!_

The masked man was in there, "Damian!" Tim ran and stopped into a fighting stance besides Damian. Damian didn't even move when Tim pressed their side together and Tim shifted, stood slightly protectively in front of him.

"Hmm... so he's your company." The masked man glanced at Tim, only for a few seconds. Damian closed his eyes behind his lenses, and stepped forward, switching their position, Damian's standing in front of Tim.

"Yes."

"Very well, let's go."

Tim and Damian glanced at each other, nodded once and stepped forward toward the open portal on Damian's wall.

" _It's time to begin your game_."

[] 

A figure of a young man in leather jacket stood outside the opened door, could barely be seen in the dark hallway, body frozen seeing both young vigilantes had disappeared into the wall.

 

**AN: yay chapter 3! This chapter was basically explaining why there's no one in the manor when the masked man (this is one funny name haha) came to take Damian and how both Damian and Tim were in their uniforms when they're with the masked man. This chapter involved interactions between the members of the batfamily, and im sorry if there's lack of dialouges. It just hard to write continuos conversation. (And i love omelette, mixed all the meat, carrots, whatever that i have in the kitchen together with the egg so... i have Jason did it that way too and no cheese nuh-uh XD) This is rather a weak chapter but heh, i tried. The next chapter is a work in progress so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy this story~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
